Later Life Love
by MystycalDragon
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a normal every day High School they go to work expireance and to other normal high stuff
1. First Day Back At School

Chapter 1: Finding it all out.  
  
Hey as you most likely know, my name is Harry, and I am going to tell all of you how it happed. How I found the man of my dreams, that is.  
  
Draco and I had been good friends till we started high school, and then he was too good for me. He found out other people liked him, and we just drifted apart.  
  
But hey, I'm over it because now, we are more then just friends. Well, enough babbling I should start to tell you how it came to be, or we will never get anywhere.  
  
It was the first day of our senior year. I was standing at my locker with me best and only friend, Kyco. She was a punk-ish kind of person. She always wore ¾ length pants and long sleeved shirts under short-sleeved shirts.  
  
It was time to start to go to class. Ever since Draco started to hate me I always, somehow ironically, ended up in all of his classes. So, anyway, it was time to go to class and Draco walked by in long, black leather pants and a red Saturn long sleeved shirt.  
  
Man did he look hot. I didn't take my eyes off him for even a second; even to blink, until he turned the other corner.  
  
'Wait a minute.' I thought to my self, wiping drool off my face. 'Did I just think Draco was hot?'  
  
I shook my head and walked with Kyco to Science class. There were 3 rows of 4 benches; each could seat 3 people. Kyco and I went to the farthest table from the door and up the back.  
  
Draco and two of his "best friends" sat next to him. I didn't think that they were his friends. People that popular never have real friends; people just pretended to like him to gain more popularity.  
  
Half way through the lesson, Draco and his "friends" started chucking scrunched up pieces of paper at Kyco. (She was the closest to them.) Kyco started to look upset, so I decided to take action before she did something she might regret.  
  
"Will you just quit it and stop being so immature?!" I shouted at them. The teacher stopped writing the notes on the board, and looked at us. The whole class turned around.  
  
"Right," The teacher said. "You three." He said, pointing at Draco and the two people sitting next to him, (named Daniel and Toby) "You can pick up those pieces of paper and then you can pick up a further 10 papers at lunch. I will be on duty. You will show them to me, and then, if I don't get 10 papers it will be a head teacher's detention."  
  
"Great, first day back and already I have to pick up papers from the playground. This is servants stuff, this is." I heard Draco complain, while picking the papers up, off the floor.  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco. Why was I having all these feelings towards Draco? Most of these feelings I hadn't ever felt before, but I only got them when I was around him. It was so confusing.  
  
Draco bent down to pick up another piece of paper on the floor and his ass faced in my direction. I couldn't help it. I just had to look at the perfect roundness of his but. He straitened up and looked at me. He smiled. Did he know I was looking at his ass? What if he did? Would he tell all his friends I was looking at his butt? And why was I even looking at his ass?  
  
It suddenly struck me; I had feelings for Draco! I couldn't believe it! But  
  
I must admit he was pretty hot.  
  
(A/N Please review it gives me a reason to keep righting this fan fiction going so please review it means a lot to me now please just because this is my first fic doesn't mean I don't want any CONSTUCTIVE criticism. Don't just go 'It sucks.' Say it sucks and tell me why it sucks and I'll try and make it less suckyer lol ok please review, 


	2. The PE Lesson That Wasn't

Chapter 2: The P.E Lesson That Wasn't.  
  
The bell sounded, and I packed my books into my bag, thinking about what I had just realized. I knew I had no chance, I mean, it's Draco! I took one last look at Draco for that period. Like I said before, Draco was in all my classes, and lucky for me, we had P.E. That meant that Draco would have to change into his P.E uniform, and I'd be able to see him getting changed. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Kyco and I walked to the Gymnasium all the way at the other end of the school. I swear the people who made our timetables did it purposely.  
  
We finally got there, and Kyco went to the girl's changing room while I followed Draco into the boy's changing room.  
  
Draco had already pulled down his pants and he was just in his boxers! I could see his bulge. It was pretty big. I walked into the cubicles where shy people could get changed. I got in and locked the door. I took off my shirt and shorts. I too was wearing boxers, it being the latest fashion.  
  
I was just putting on my P.E shorts when Draco looked over the cubical wall. I quickly pulled up my pants, but I think it was too late. He had seen me in my boxers.  
  
He got down, and I heard his friends ask if he had seen any thing.  
  
No. No, I didn't. He had already pulled his pants up." Draco said. Was he standing up for me? Why did he do it? Did he still like me as a friend?  
  
Questions like these buzzed through my head. I felt dizzy.  
  
I quickly finished getting dressed, then walked into the main part of the Gym for PE. Draco came over to me but not too close, making sure his friends wouldn't notice, or anybody else, for that matter. I decided to ask why he lied to his friends.  
  
"Well, it's not like you have a little one," Draco said. He smirked, and then looked down. I blushed and went to the P.E teacher to ask what we where doing in this lesson.  
  
"We are going to be playing Indoor Volleyball. Will you and Draco get the poles and nets?"  
  
I walked up to Draco. "Draco, we have to get the poles and nets for Indoor Volleyball." I swallowed, waiting for him to yell 'I'm not doing that especially with you.'  
  
"Sure." Draco replied, instead, in a calm voice. I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't shout his guts out at me like he normally did if I talked to him.  
  
I walked into the P.E store room and Draco followed me in. I grabbed a Volleyball pole. Draco closed the door giving me a tribal shock.  
  
I dropped the pole I was holding. It hit the shelves. The shelves fell down, sending balls everywhere. One came towards us, and hit Draco in the head. I laughed, and he just scowled at me.  
  
Mr. Meadows (the Gym teacher) opened the door and looked at me.  
  
"You have a detention for the first half of lunch in room 5. You and Mr. Malfoy can clean up this mess while the rest of the class plays Volleyball." Mr. Meadows informed us. He could so not do that to me! It was my favorite sport!  
  
"Well, Potter" Draco said with a twisted smile. "You have your first detention with me."  
  
"For your information, Draco, it's not my first."  
  
"Really!?" Draco sounded shocked.  
  
I bent down to pick up a ball at my foot, and noticed that Draco was staring at me. I straightened up, and smiled what I was hoping looked like an evil smile.  
  
"Are you going to help or what?" I asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." Draco said as if coming in from another world. He picked up the shelf that had fallen, and I started putting the balls back where they belonged.  
  
Draco had just put the ball up as the bell for recess rang.  
  
(A/N ok this school system is based on an Australian school system as I'm  
  
from Australia -makes sense really- it goes 2 classes then recess for those  
  
who don't know what recess is it is a break you go out side you eat go to  
  
the toilet get a drink and all that it's a break from class and every thing then another 2 classes then lunch then another 2 classes them home YAY. Thanks to my beta Spideria, y'all should check out her work it's so good.  
  
Please Read and Review I was doing another story but no one reviewed it so I  
  
stopped yeah if you want this one to keep going please oh please R&R because that pretty purple button isn't there for nothing) 


	3. Paper Fly's In the Air

Chapter 3: Paper Fly's In the Sky  
  
Draco and I walked out of the P.E store room, and walked into the change rooms. I didn't bother going into the change room cubicles, as everyone had already left to go to recess, and Draco had already seen me in my boxers.  
  
We finished getting dressed, and we walked out of the Gym together, but then went separate ways. I think Draco was warming up to me. I think we were becoming friends again.  
  
I walked to our Hang-out. (Kyco's and mine)  
  
"Where were you in P.E?" Kyco asked me.  
  
"I made a mess of the store room, and Draco and I had to clean it up," I answered.  
  
"That must have been hell." Kyco said in an 'I-Hate-Draco-Malfoy voice.'  
  
"Yeah," I lied to her.  
  
"Have any thing to trade?" Kyco asked, talking about her lunch.  
  
"Ham sandwich," I told her.  
  
"Swap you for a chicken salad sandwich?"  
  
"Deal!" I said handing her my ham sandwich, and receiving her chicken salad one. I loved chicken.  
  
The bell went and we had Music. (It was one of my electives) (A/N in Australia from yr 9 up you get to choose some extra classes that you like) Kyco and I choose the same electives so we wouldn't be alone in a class, and, yes, you got it.  
  
Draco also had music. It was like he was stalking me when I made my choices last year.  
  
The Class was lined up outside the music room, next to the bottom playground, which was just a field so people could play football or soccer on it.  
  
Miss Wild (The music teacher) came and went through the door. "Everyone, hats off." She said to all the students, even though only a few were wearing hats. "Come in. Sit down and music folders out. Right away!  
  
She was stern, and many people hated her. I didn't mind her though. She was nice if you paid attention in class.  
  
The music lesson flew by uneventfully. The bell went, and we all got up to  
  
head to the Gym again for an assembly.  
  
We always had them on Mondays, 4th period. We all had to sit in years. Kyco and I walked to the year 12, area which was in the best spot. The Vice Principal was speaking, giving out the weekly announcements then finally said, "Years 11 and 12 will be doing work experience next week for a month; there is a sheet in the front office. Sign your name, and what you will be doing for work experience. If any of the teachers don't have any messages you may leave."  
  
None of the other teachers got up to make an announcement, so everyone got up and headed for the door. I already knew what I was doing. I have always wanted to teach, and now I got the opportunity to teach, and I wasn't going to turn it down.  
  
I turned, and headed the opposite way to Kyco's and my hang.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Kyco.  
  
"I have a detention," I informed her. "See you second half." At that, I walked to room 5, where I had my detention.  
  
Normally, there would be a line, but since it was the first day of school, there was only Draco there, waiting. I stood at the other side of the door, and waited for the teacher who was on detention duty. He came in about a minute later. I hated him so much; so did a lot of other people. As he unlocked the door, he muttered something about being a waste of time for only two trouble makers.  
  
Draco and I sat at different sides of the room. Within 5 minutes he was already chucking paper at me. I picked it up and threw it back at him hitting him in the face.  
  
I saw Draco quickly scribbling a note on a piece of paper he held it up and it read: 'Read it.'  
  
He threw the same piece of paper at which I had thrown at him, it landed on my desk I picked it up and read what it had to say. 'What are you doing for work experience?'  
  
I got a pen out of my bag and wrote down a message on the other side. 'And you want to know because..........?'  
  
I chucked the piece of paper back, in 2 minutes it was back.  
  
'Well I just wanted to know. I wasn't going to sit here for the first half of lunch doing nothing. Well any way I'll be working at MacDonald's'. My jaw dropped. And I wrote back:  
  
'Well it's not my fault it you get all fat and pimply. Well any way I will be going to the primary school across the road' the paper got back to Draco and he just smiled.  
  
Finally the bell for second half of lunch went. I picked up my bag and left straight for the front office to sign up for my work experience. I picked up the pen that was chained to the desk and put my name, where I was going to be working, what I was doing and my signature.  
  
I left the office and joined Kyco for the rest of lunch we laughed and talked and asked each other what we where doing for work experience.  
  
"I'm going to go down to Video Ezy." Kyco told me  
  
"Cool I'm going to the school across the road."  
  
(A/N: Okay, y'all most likely know by now that that was a fill :( how sad this chapter is the biggest yet yeah well please review! Remember constructive criticism =) ) 


	4. The Mistake

Chapter 4: The Mistake  
  
I caught the normal bus I catch to my high school every day; I even got off at my high school then walked across the road to the primary school. I walked to the front office to tell the ladies there that I had arrived.  
  
"Ok Hun, this will be your time table of classes for the month that you will be here." The office lady handed him a laminated sheet with only two weeks on it  
  
"Uh, this only has two weeks on it."  
  
"Oh sorry Dear, after the second week you go back to the first week."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I smiled to her, and then headed to my first class. It was third year music. 'How hard could this be?' I asked myself, thinking it was going to be a breeze.  
  
It was good fun. I even taught the class how to play the 12 Bar Blues Walking Bass. I was fixing up the papers on the desk I gave them as they finished learning the song pretty fast.  
  
I looked at my timetable to see I had music again with year six. They were all outside with their books and were all lined up. I thought this was going to be just as easy.  
  
Half an hour later there were paper planes and scrunched up pieces of paper flying around the room; I had no control.  
  
This kid with chocolate brown hair threw a paper airplane in my direction and hit me in the face. I picked it up and scrunched it up, throwing it back at the chocolate brown haired boy.  
  
"Hey, you stupid little brat," I said.  
  
The rest of the class laughed at what I had said to him and then laughed harder when the paper I threw, hit him on the nose. He just sat there, blinking his eyes slowly.  
  
Finally, the class ended and I headed to the staff room. I looked at my time table and saw that I had a free period after recess; this was good news because I had time to plan the rest of my classes for today.  
  
After my break, I had year five English, then after lunch, I had year two Science, and then kindergarten home room which was the easiest class so far. The bell finally went and I got my bag out of the staff room and then went across the road to catch my bus.  
  
I could do this because the high school ended 10 minutes after the primary school did. I would have caught the bus at the primary school but it didn't go past my flat. The closest it got was five blocks away.  
  
I got off the bus and got the lift up to my flat. It was the second highest, and it had the spectacular view.  
  
I started peeling potatoes and carrots, and cut up cabbage, and put beans and corn in a pot. I put the cabbage in a pot by its self, and the carrots and potatoes in the same pot.  
  
I lit the gas stove (which I hated doing) and put the pot on, then started cooking a stake in the electric frying pan. Eventually dinner was ready and I ate it feeling lonely. After an hour of watching Charmed, I went to bed. I was dreaming about having Prue's, Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's powers, ridding the world of evil. Oh how I longed for there powers. What a wonderful dream it was.  
  
(A/N. Please review I need encouragement as I am finding this both confusing and difficult my 14 yr old brain can't take it! Especially with the blonde, *Cries.* so please review) 


	5. Preparation For The Party

Chapter 5: Preparation To The Party.  
  
A month had come and gone, teaching was fun but the older students could be annoying.  
  
All there year 11's and 12's returned to school the same day to find out it was going to be a very popular boy's birthday in a week. There were signs up everywhere, advertising his birthday party. Everyone was invited, which I thought was good of a popular bloke to do.  
  
"Unsupervised, of course!" Kyco spat.  
  
"Kyco, he is in year 10. He doesn't need supervision." I tried reasoning with her.  
  
"But, Harry, what about the year 7's?"  
  
"Well, it's up to their mum or dad, isn't it? If they don't want them at an unsupervised party they'll say so."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kyco sighed.  
  
"It'll be a first." I smiled, and Kyco laughed. "So are you going to go?"  
  
"No. Who would want to go to a popular person's party? Who wants to be popular, anyway?"  
  
"Me." I muttered to myself  
  
*~*  
  
~*~  
  
It was a Friday afternoon; the party would be tomorrow, starting at 6pm. It didn't have an ending time so I figured it would end once everyone had passed out.  
  
I was going through all my clothes to find what I should wear when I realized that I didn't have anything half decent. What was I going to wear?  
  
Suddenly, I came across a wad of cash I had made from work experience. I pocketed the cash and walked out of my flat to a clothes store. It was one of the more popular ones, so they only stocked fashionable things. I chose this shop so that I knew I wouldn't go wrong in buying clothes.  
  
500 dollars later, I left the shop carrying a ton of bags with all my new clothes. I thought since my wardrobe was getting a change why not my hair, too? I walked into the hair dressers and got my hair trimmed and about 2 inches of the ends dyed blood red. I then bought styling wax to style my hair.  
  
I was happy with my new look and wardrobe. I walked into my flat and started unpacking my new clothes into my cupboard when a knock came from the other side of the door.  
  
It was Kyco; she looked different. She was in a dress! And her brown hair was no longer brown but blonde and was now no longer strait but curled.  
  
"Wow." Was the only word that I could find.  
  
"So you like?" Kyco asked spinning around.  
  
"Yeah, but why do you look like this?"  
  
"I decided to go to the party after all. I didn't want to go to school on Monday and be the only one not knowing what people are talking about coz I'm sure on Monday the party will be the choice of topic."  
  
"Good choice. I'm sure you won't regret it."  
  
(Yep it is the end of the chapter please review please, please, please *falls to knees* pleeeaaase review) 


	6. The Party

Chapter 6: The Party  
  
"Come in." When Kyco walked in I noticed she had fake nails, she also wore bright pink lipstick and heavy blue eye shadow. "What's with the Barbie Doll look?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyco snapped.  
  
"Its just not you," I told her she didn't take it well.  
  
"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Kyco said in a rather aggressive voice  
  
"Its just you're not the Barbie Doll type you're a punk kind of person."  
  
"Are you me?" Kyco asked  
  
"Err. No," I answered a little confused.  
  
"Well how the fuck would you know what kind of a person I am?"  
  
"I.....I just thought," I said sounding even more confused.  
  
"Yeah well you might want to think again," With that she left slamming the door behind her.  
  
I sat on the couch all confused and my head spinning. Emotions to me are so complicated they make me so dizzy.  
  
I went over to the stereo and pick up the Evanescence, Fallen album. I put it on and cranked it. I was packing away my new clothes singing along to the chorus to Going Under when the phone rang. I walked over to the stereo and pressed the stop button and then answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter speaking," I said in a drone.  
  
"If you don't turn that racket down I'm going to come up there and bash you with my walking stick you stupid punk ass bitch." An elderly lady from down stairs shouted through the phone.  
  
"Okay I'll turn it down a bit," I told her.  
  
"Yeah what ever just make sure I can't hear it."  
  
"Well take out your hearing aid you old bag," I said in a whisper that I, myself, could only just hear.  
  
I hung up the phone and skipped the first song since I was half way through it before I was interrupted.  
  
I sang along to Bring me to Life by the time that song finished I had finished. I jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on it was an add advertising a Pink concert  
  
"I have to get me some of these," I said to myself picking up the phone and dialing the phone number on the screen, the ticket person said they would be in my mail box by late this week. The concert was going to be held early in the week after I should get them.  
  
*~* ~*~  
  
It was 5pm on Saturday and I was looking my self over in the, I was wearing a black, long sleeved, hooded top with ¾ length pants and a light blue tie loosely tried around my neck.  
  
I was happy with the look, I grabbed my house keys off the little table beside my flat door and I locked it and left down the hall to the elevator  
  
After I was out of the apartment building I could see tons of teenagers walking in the direction of the party which, thankfully, was not for from my apartment building. I couldn't wait, being my first party in Australia.  
  
Right up to when I was 16 I lived in England with my Uncle and Aunty, my only living relative I had. My Mum, Dad and I where driving home during the night after going to a theme park for the day. Dad was real tried and he was determined to get home, ignoring my Mum's askings of him to pull over.  
  
Then Dad drifted on into a micro sleep and drifted onto the other side of the road and the last thing I remember where my Mum's screams and a flash of green light (A/N: The car they crashed into had those coloured fluorescent lights, he he.) The next thing I remember was waking up in my Aunt's and Uncle's house.  
  
After I turned 16 they bought me my flat, which I thought was nice of them but turned out they were just trying to get rid of me. They put me on a play and sent me to a city called 'Surfers Paradise' which was fronted with beautiful beaches.  
  
I moved into my flat with only clothes, the flat was fully furnished which was a good thing as I couldn't afford it, and then the bank started paying me money. They called it youth allowance.  
  
Just the Kyco strode past me bumping into my shoulder and turned to face me.  
  
"What are you dressing up like a punk, Harry? Your look is more goody- goody," with that Kyco turned back around and walked off taking long strides t get away from me as fast as she could with out running.  
  
I walked up to the door to find Draco's younger sister greeting every one; it must have been Dejonn`e's birthday earlier in the week. I walked in and I felt Dejonn`e's eyes watching me as a walked in.  
  
The first this I had noticed was a table with different types of alcohol, then I noticed Draco behind the DJ station, we was doing the music tonight. He looked over at me and then winked at me I could have blown away if a wind came, I felt that light.  
  
After a couple, maybe more, Vodka Cruisers, Dejonn`e grabbed a microphone from Draco's DJ station.  
  
"Hi, every one, Do you like my party?" She said trying to get the crowd excited, they all screamed and whistled to say yes. "Well karaoke will be on in 10 minutes just write your name down on the list here and what song. Okay? Have fun," she got off the little raise where the DJ station was and got lost in the crowd.  
  
Draco started the music and I went to join the already growing line to put my name down. I had no idea what song I was going to do but it had to be an Evanescence song. I finally chose witch song just as I picked up the pen to write my name. It would be My Immortal because that song was pretty popular so Draco most likely had it.  
  
There were 5 names before mine, which meant that 5 people would go before me, as it said on the top of the piece of paper, I thought that would have been pretty obvious. But hey there where those selected few.  
  
After 10 minutes, Draco left the station and another dude went out there for the karaoke. The first singer (Ashley Sanders) stepped up onto the little raise with a microphone in her hand. The music started up, it was 'What's Going On?' by the 4 Non Blondes.  
  
Finally it was my go, I stepped up onto the raise and taking the microphone off Maritza Nolls, who just sang 'Goodbye Earl' by the Dixie Chicks.  
  
The music started it was running through me head all the notes and every thing. E A E C# E A E G# E C# E G# E A E B E A E G# E C# E G#. Oh Crap it was time to start.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here....." It was all going well I even sounded all right for a drunk but then at the bridge. "I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone, and though you're still with me, I've been a lone all alon...Ooff."  
  
I was pushed off the little raise onto the floor. I looked up to see that it was Dejonn`e, smiling brightly. I went over to yet Vodka and went to go sit in a corner.  
  
(A/N: Hello, every one that read this chapter. This is my come back chapter I haven't updated for like 5 months :( now I hope I still have some reviewer. That brings me to something the 2 main reasons I stopped update 1. I was moving a lot, and 2. Not enough reviews please reviews mean so much to me I do take constructive criticism. Don't say "oh this is crappy, it sucks." Tell me why it sucks and why its crap so instead of saying "Its crap." Say, "This is crap because......." Now you will have to excuse any grammar errors because I think my beta has ditched me. :| Yes very nice I know. So please review, oh please. Please and thank you (hopefully the thank you part)  
  
MystycalDragon 


End file.
